wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi/X
__TOC__ Sprawa Wiechetka I Co dzień teraz od samego rana rozlegały się we wsi tęgie uderzenia cepów, to w pojedynkę: łup, cup! łup, cup!... to w dwójkę: łupu, cupu! łupu, cupu! to w troje: łup, cup, łup! łup, cup, łup! to w czwórkę wreszcie: łupu, cupu, łupu, cupu! łupu, cupu, łupu, cupu! a coraz to prędzej, coraz zapalczywiej, aż echa pod borem biły, tak się gospodarze zwijali, żeby z nowego plonu dobyć ziarno na siew w dobrą porę. Jeden tylko Skrobek nie miał co młócić; jeden tylko Skrobek chodził smutny i bezczynny od chaty do pólka, od pólka do chaty, myśląc, przemyślając, skąd ziarna weźmie, czym rolę obsieje. A ziemia jakby się sama o ziarno prosiła. Wygrzało ją słońce, oświeżyły rosy, bruzdy i zagony wyciągały się proste i równe pod cichym błękitem. Od brzasku do zmierzchu polatywał nad nimi skowronek, szary śpiewaczek pól ornych, i dzwonił przejasnym głosikiem: :Dajże Bóg! Dajże Bóg! :Z tego pólka pełen stóg! :Z tego stoga setny kłos, :Z tego kłosa złota trzos! :Dajże Bóg, dajże Bóg! :Z tego pólka pełen stóg!... Słuchał tego Skrobek i trząsł głową, żałośnie wzdychając. – Hej, ziemio ty, ziemio! – mówił. Zaorałem cię pługiem, zabronowałem broną, ale chyba łzami obsiać cię sądzono! Tymczasem biją we wsi cepy: łup, cup! łup, cup! łupu, cupu! łupu, cupu! łup, cup!... Biją cepy w złotą słomę, złote ziarno się z niej sypie, a co który młocek silniej uderzy, to żyto pryska daleko za klepisko, aż przed wrota stodoły, właśnie jak iskry złote pryskają, kiedy kowal młotem żelazo na kowadle bije. Przed wrotami wrzawa niesłychana. Całe gromady wróbli spadają na uronione ziarno z pobliskiej topoli i krzyczą, i dziobią, i kłócą się, i biją, a ruszy się co w pobliżu, to znów frr... na topól, jakby je wiatr zdmuchnął. – Co te ptaszyska tak dziś wrzeszczą? – mówią sobie chłopcy. – Albo to na deszcz będzie, albo na pogodę. A nie wiedzą, że między wróblami uwija się gromada Krasnoludków zbierając pilnie rozpryskane ziarna. Co wróbel chwyci jedno, to krasnoludek zgarnie dziesięć. Taka robota! Drą się tedy wróble, jak na gwałt, i aż przyskakują do onych czerwonych kapturków, nastroszywszy pióra; ale Krasnoludki bynajmniej się tych krzykaczy nie boją i spokojnie sobie między nimi chodząc zgarniają w mieszki albo i w poły opończy co najcelniejsze ziarno. – Naści, wróblu, przetrącone, zjedz, niech ci idzie na zdrowie. Ale co pełne a całe, a złote – to na siew! Z jednego w ziemię rzuconego ziarna sto innych będzie. I człowiek się z nich pożywi, co nędzarzem jest, i dzieciom z tego chleba da, i wam się też, wróble, coś niecoś z reszty dostanie.–Tak mówią Krasnoludki zbierając ziarno. Ale słów ich nie było słychać przed wrzaskiem ptasiej czeredy, która sobie nic z mów takich nie robi. Ptak, jak ptak! Troski o jutro nie zna. Ani orze, ani sieje, i tak mu się dobrze dzieje. Jak dziś syt, to główkę podnosi i śpiewa. A przyjdzie jutro, tedy znów główkę podnosi i znów śpiewa, i opatrzenia dla siebie z ufnością i weselem czeka. A tymczasem cepy walą w słomę kłosistą i złotą na każdy dzień, a Krasnoludki – na każdy dzień – pracują pilnie, a co nazbierają przez dzień, to do podziemia niosą i na kupkę sypią. Podziemie suche, pod korzeniami dębu pięknie wybrane, brzozową korą wyłożone, aż się srebrzy całe. W górze otwór dla przewiewu, z boku otwór dla wejścia, a w pośrodku złociste ziarno celne, wysoko usypane, z ćwierć może! Takiego dobra nie można zostawić bez opieki, bez straży. Co dzień też jeden z Krasnoludków szufelką lipową ziarno przegarnia, suszy, otwór ku słońcu odmyka, a kiedy mrok się czyni, podmiata pękiem mietlic znów na kupę, a mchem górny wylot zatkawszy, iżby wilgoć z rosą nie szła, po czym się u wejścia kładzie i zasypia. Alić pewnego razu opatruje się Słomiaczek, który dnia tego straż w podziemiu trzymał, że ziarna ubyło jakoś. „Ha, uleżało się może!” – myśli. I tak przeszła noc. Na drugą noc ziarna znów mniej jakby. „Ha – myśli Modraczek, który tej nocy stróżował. – Może uschło trochę!” Ale na trzecią noc ubyło ziarna tak dużo, że się Biedraczek, który tej nocy kolej miał, za głowę chwycił i hałasu okrutnego narobił. Ani wątpić, że ktoś podbiera zboże. Zleciała się cała drużyna, patrzą, krzywda wielka! Gdzie! Ani połowy już nie ma! Na nic tu żal, trza radzić. Idą tedy do króla po radę. – Królu miłościwy – mówią – złodziej jest, co nam ziarno chwyta! Co czynić mamy? – Chwyćcie i wy jego!! Więc znów drużyna: – Królu miłościwy ,,złodziej jak wiatr w polu, sto dróg ma przed sobą, a kto go ułapi? Tedy król: –Sygnet i pieczęć wam daję, pieczętujcie wszystkie wejścia, żebyście wiedzieli, którą z tych dróg przychodzi, a którą odchodzi ów złodziej. Bierze drużyna pieczęć, bierze sygnet królewski, zatyka wszystkie szpary mchem siwym, kratę z trzcin na mchu czyni, trawą co najdłuższą wiąże, pieczęcie na węzłach kładzie, sygnetem przyciska – straż stawia i czeka... Przyszła noc. Cicho wszędzie, jakby makiem siał. Listek się nawet nie ruszy na drzewie. Ciemny lazur bez tchu nad ziemią wisi, gwiazd w nim, by piasku w morzu. A mieli straż tej nocy przy dębie Mikuła i Pakuła, dwaj rodzeni bracia, z których król Błystek policję sobie nadworną uczynił, dawszy im piękne hełmy z dzwonków polnych na głowę, a szable z mieczyka, co kwiatem ognistym jak ułańską lancą z czerwoną chorągiewką wystrzela wysoko spośród liści wąskich a długich jak miecze. Stoi Mikuła sztywny, jak gdyby kij połknął, stoi Pakuła prosty, jakby wystrugany z drzewa, a oczyma dookoła kręcą, żeby im nic nie uszło. Wszystko śpi w Słowiczej Dolinie: modra struga i trawy, i zioła; śpią muszki i ptaszęta, i żab chóry, i lilie wodne, i dąb ten stary, pod którym Mikuła i Pakuła trzymają straż wiernie. Tak przyszedł świt. Zrywa się drużyna Krasnoludków i do podziemia bieży; straż stoi, jak stała, pieczęcie leżą, jak leżały. Zajrzą Krasnoludki do wnętrza, a tam garsteczka tylko żyta, ledwie że co na dnie. Zdumieli. Cóż to więc za szkodnik taki, co zamku nie ruszy, pieczęci nie złamie, a dobro zabierze? Patrzą po sobie w przerażeniu, milczą, nikt nie wie, jakie tu przemówić słowo. Aż rzecze król: – Kiedy sygnet mój nie ustrzegł i straż moja nie ustrzegła, to nie ustrzeże nikt. A wtem Pietrzyk, jako zawsze nowe myśli w głowie miał, zawołał z ciżby: – A co dostanę, miłościwy królu, jeśli złodzieja tego uchwycę? A król: – Głos za nim, gdy go sądzić będę. Tu Pietrzyk: – Co? Głos za złodziejem? Tego nie chcę! Anibym za takim łotrem palcem małym nie ruszył, gdy go wieszać będą! A niech mi król miłościwy da ową pieśń, przez mistrza Sarabandę spisaną, z której teraz Półpankowi nic, bo głos utracił. – Niech i tak będzie! – rzecze król i skinął berłem. A była spisana pieśń ta na listkach róż polnych i na motylich skrzydłach najczystszą rosą majową, tak cudnie, iż ją chowano w skarbcu jako klejnot drogi. Skoczył Pietrzyk na łokieć w górę z radości, króla za kolano uścisnął, znów skoczył i jak wiatr polem ku lasowi śmignął. II Brzask już szedł i w lesie ptactwo budzić się zaczęło, kiedy Pietrzyk chatynkę babuleńki znalazł i w drzwiach niskich stanął. Ubogo tam było, jeden stołek, komin, tapczan lichy, a zresztą zioła i zioła! U pułapu, po ścianach, na ubitej ziemi, w koszykach, w płachtach, w wiązkach, w snopkach całych – nic, tylko zioła! Duszny, zmieszany zapach mięty, macierzanki, lawendy, rumianku, melisy i innych tysiąca napełniał izdebkę jedyną, w której by się udusić było można od tych silnych woni, gdyby nie to, że strzechę miała na wylot, na lazury nieba otwartą, i tylko w szczytach skrzydłami sowy krytą. W izbie siedzi babuleńka u komina, złote nici na kołowrotku przędzie, cichym głosem stare pieśni śpiewa, z cichym turkotem wrzeciono złote puszcza. – Witajcie, babuleńko!– przemówi w progu izby Pietrzyk.. Podniosła babuleńka głowę, rękę przyłożyła do oczu, patrzy pilnie, aż poznała Pietrzyka, który już raz po igłę dla Półpanka do jej chatki latał. – Witaj, przewitaj! – zawołała. – A wejdźże w dobrą chwilę! Czegóż ci potrzeba? Wszedł Pietrzyk, pokłonił się nisko, babuleńkę w zmarszczoną rękę pocałował i rzecze: – Rady mi potrzeba! Złodziej nam dobro bierze, a chwycić go nie możemy! Taka bieda! Słucha babuleńka, słucha, przestała nogą trącać kołowrotek, złote wrzeciono puściła na ziemię, złotą nitkę w palcach trzyma, chwieje głową siwą i głęboko myśli. Aż spyta: – A co złodziej bierze? – Ziarno bierze – odpowie Pietrzyk z wielkim oburzeniem. – Siewne ziarno bierze, niecnota! A babuleńka: – Dosypcież mu jeszcze i pereł do ziarna tego! – Co! – krzyknie Pietrzyk. – Jeszcze i pereł? Złodziejowi, co nas okrada z ziarna, mamy jeszcze pereł dosypywać? Babuleńko!... Chyba ci się od starości w głowie pomieszało! Ale babuleńka już podjęła złote wrzeciono i puściwszy w ruch kołowrotek, złotą nitkę ciągnie... – Dosypcie mu pereł – raz jeszcze rzecze i jakby Pietrzyka nie było, piosnkę starą zaczyna śpiewać cichym, drżącym głosem. – Babuleńko! – zawołał Pietrzyk na to. – Szedłem do ciebie jak do matki własnej, jak do matki rodzonej, szedłem do ciebie po radę. Nie szedłem do Dnia ani do Nocy, ani do Słońca, ani do Księżyca, tylko do ciebie, babuleńko, bo wiem, żeś mądra i że mądrość twoja z wielu nocy, i z wielu wschodów i zachodów słońca i księżyca jest. A ty mnie tak przyjmujesz? Taką radę dajesz? Zostańże więc z Bogiem, bo widzę, żem się oszukał. Mówił to z żalem wielkim w głosie i z urazą w sercu, a zabrawszy się ku drzwiom szedł. Już w progu był, kiedy babuleńka piosnkę swą przerwała wołając za nim: – Pereł... pereł mu dajcie! Pereł dosypcie!... – Aha!... Akurat!... – mruknął Pietrzyk i w drogę ruszył żałując straconego czasu. Ale głos babuleńki tak urósł, tak się wzmógł, tak wielkie kręgi powietrzne jedne po drugich trącał i napełniał, że choć Pietrzyk daleko już był, jeszcze głos ów leciał za nim, nad nim, przy nim, a precz wołał: – Pereł... pereł dosypcie mu!... Pereł!... Zastanowiła Pietrzyka ta wielka moc głosu, która nie z czego, tylko z wielkiej prawdy musiała iść, więc nagle się zatrzymał i rzekł: – Ha! Może to tak trzeba! Może tak i trzeba! I pilnie rozważać począł, jak i co czynić mu należy. – Co będzie, to będzie – rzekł wreszcie. – Szubienicy przecież nie będzie! A jako zawsze był śmiały a przygód różnych łakomy, zaraz się z dobrą otuchą do domu wracał i przed króla szedł. Miłościwy królu! – rzecze. – Ile pereł zawierzyłbyś mi w tę noc dzisiejszą? A król: – Kto zawierzy jedną, zawierzy i wszystkie. Aleja wierność twoją więcej sobie niźli perły cenię. Więc Pietrzyk na to: – Niechże ci będą dzięki za to słowo, miłościwy królu! Garść pereł mi zawierz, a mam – li złodzieja owego dostać, to go dziś dostanę. – Idź a weź – król na to. I zaraz wołał skarbnika, żeby garść pereł nie licząc ich Pietrzykowi dał. Ścisnął Pietrzyk kolano pańskie dziękując, a że serce miękkie miał; więc jedną i drugą łzę otarł ukradkiem, po czym, roześmiawszy się wesoło, szedł perły brać. A już zmierzch padał na świat. Zebrały się Krasnoludki, patrzą ciekawie, co będzie, a Pietrzyk z ową garścią pereł prosto do owego spichrza w ziemi idzie i między ziarno je ciska. – W imię twoje, babuleńko! – rzecze. – I starej mądrości twojej! Po czym się ku towarzyszom obróciwszy, dodał: – Nie trzeba dziś straży ni pieczęci! Mikuła i Pakuła! Ruszajcie spać, druhy! Ja sam tu zostanę! I zaraz na wzgórku siadł, głowę o kamień wsparł i za odchodzącymi sennym okiem patrzał. Ale od wschodu ruszył się wiatr mały i trawą szeleścił, właśnie jakby szmery i szepty powietrzem szły. Pietrzyk wszakże, mało na owo to szeptanie zważając, iż znużony był drogą, jak chrapnął, tak się dopiero o świcie przebudził. Przebudził się, patrzy, a tu prawie u nóg jego widnieje jakby dróżka od wzgórza ku uroczysku perłami owymi usypana, co je między ziarno rzucił. Zakrzyknął tedy i porwał się za tym znakiem biec, a tuż i drużyna Krasnoludków za nim. Bieży Pietrzyk, staje i znów bieży: co sto, co dwieście kroków da, to perła leży, ot, jakby ktoś z prędkości, wszystko razem chwyciwszy, i ziarno, i perły, potem to, co mu na nic, ciskał, a tylko ziarno z sobą brał. „Oj, mądra ty, mądra, babuleńko!” – myśli Pietrzyk i już uroczyska za śladem owym dopada. Spojrzy, perła ostatnia w bruździe głębokiej leży, a tuż grudka ziemi ruszona... a pod nią jamka. Schylił się Pietrzyk, rozgrzebuje ów wzgóreczek ziemny, a tam dwie, trzy perły toczą mu się przed oczyma w głębie. Zakrzyknął na drużynę: kopią, aż się dokopali dużego lochu, w którym owo chwycone ziarno leżało wszystko prawie. Przy nim skulony siedział szczur polny i jego rodzina. – A tuś mi! – krzyknie Pietrzyk i za kark chwyci szkodnika. – Mikuła! Pakuła! Bywaj jeden z drugim! Pisnął szczur przerażony, próbując wymknąć się i uciekać, ale policja nadworna tak go nasiadła, że się poddać musiał. Triumf był niezmierny! Z okrzykami, ze śpiewem wracały Krasnoludki z wyprawy, wiodąc jeńca i niosąc worki z odzyskanym ziarnem na powrót do swego podziemia. III Uroczyście, wspaniale otwarł się sąd królewski w Słowiczej Dolinie. Król jegomość wystąpił w całym majestacie. Purpurowy płaszcz jego niósł za nim opasły paź Krężołek, złota korona błyszczała na królewskiej głowie, a brylantowe berło siało takie blaski jak wschodzące słońce. Przed stopniami sali sądowej stał oskarżyciel państwa, bystry Kocie-Oczko; tuż za nim Mikuła i Pakuła w paradnych mundurach; dokoła, lecz w pewnym oddaleniu, tłoczyły się Krasnoludki, a wszystkie oczy zwrócone były na oskarżonego. Stał on pochylony, skurczony, w ubogiej sukmance na grzbiecie, mając przednie łapki mocno związane za plecami, pozieleniały ze wzruszenia i ze strachu, a tak drżący, że nogi widocznie trzęsły się pod nim jak w febrze. Właśnie wymowny Kocie-Oczko, skończywszy przedstawiać jego winę, żądał surowej kary: już co najmniej powieszenia na najwyższej gałęzi dębu oraz zwrotu strat i kosztów procesu. Szanowny oskarżyciel aż zachrypł w ciągu tego wywodu i fularem ocierając zapocone czoło sapał głośno. Król skinął berłem i zapytał sam: – Jak się zowiesz, nieszczęśniku? Zsiniał szczur i na nogach się zachwiał, aż popchnięty ku królowi przez Mikułę: – Wiechetek, do usług! – rzecze cichym głosem. A król: – Dlaczego zabrałeś to ziarno? – Głodny byłem... nędzarz byłem, dzieci moje konały z głodu... – Ale głód nie daje prawa do cudzego mienia. Czy nie tak? – Tak, miłościwy królu! – odrzecze Wiechetek drżąc cały. – Więc cóż masz na swoją obronę? – spytał król. – Nic... prócz głodu... Głód... straszny głód... – Ale nie mogłeś i przy największym głodzie zjeść tej miary zboża. Dziesiąta część wystarczyłaby tobie i dzieciom twoim. – Zimy się bałem... Najmiłościwszy królu... Zima strasznie długa, ciężka... Połowa moich dzieci wyginęła tamtej zimy, królu! Ach, jak cierpiały strasznie!... Najmłodsze... najmłodsze dziecko moje, królu, umierało w oczach moich z głodu... Sześć dni, sześć nocy patrzałem na to... i żyłem... żyłem... i nie mogłem sam za niego skonać... nie mogłem! Odwrócił król oblicze sędziwe, na którym malowała się litość, a w drużynie Krasnoludków słychać było ciche łkanie. To Pietrzyk płakał. Wiechetek mówił dalej: – Po najmłodszym umierał starszy... Starszy syn mój, królu, umierał w moich oczach... Dziesięć dni, dziesięć nocy konał... i ja patrzałem na to... i nie mogłem umrzeć za niego sam, choć umierałem z nim razem! Zmarszczył król brew, żeby powstrzymać łzę nadbiegającą do oczu; w drużynie Krasnoludków słychać było głębokie westchnienie; Pietrzyk łkał głośno. Wiechetek mówił dalej: – A potem umierał trzeci. Trzeci syn mój, królu, umierał... Z głodu syn mój umierał, o królu, a ja patrzałem na to... w moich oczach..., królu, syn mój umierał z głodu... A ja nie mogłem umrzeć! Wtem począł się trząść bardzo i zmrużywszy oczy: – Głód... głód... głód... – szeptał nieprzytomnym głosem. Ale król Błystek podniósł berło i rzekł: – Srogim być muszę, boś zawinił srodze. Ziarno to było siewne, na siew dla podobnego tobie nędzarza przeznaczone, który też głodne dzieci ma. Niech się nad tobą spełni sprawiedliwość. – Śmierć! Śmierć złoczyńcy! – zawołał Kocie-Oczko. – Śmierć! – powtórzyli za nim Mikuła i Pakuła jednym srogim głosem. Wiechetek stał jakby porażony, trzęsąc się i patrząc obłąkanym wzrokiem. Król odwrócił się i już miał sądny tron opuścić, kiedy wtem Pietrzyk rzucił się ku niemu z tłumu i do nóg mu padłszy zawołał: – Głosu chcę za nim! Głosu za skazanym, miłościwy królu! Głosu, któryś mi sam dać chciał. Głosu! Głosu chcę!... – Więc go masz! – rzecze król; schylił się ku niemu i dotknął go berłem łaskawie. A Pietrzyk z łkaniem: – Więc przebacz! Przebacz, królu dobry! Przebacz! Powiedz, powiedz, królu, że przebaczasz! To pieśń moja będzie! To moja najcudowniejsza pieśń będzie! Moja jedyna! A inszej nie chcę! Nie chcę!... Zapłakał stary król widząc taki gwałt żałości w ulubionym słudze i rzecze: – Zwyciężyłeś, Pietrzyku! Zwyciężyłeś miłosierdziem sprawiedliwość moją. Niechże się stanie po twej woli! Tu skinął berłem i rzekł: – Puścić mi wolno nędzarza tego i nakarmić dzieci jego! Ze stołu mego mają odtąd pożywać chleb dzieci jego. A ziarno dziś jeszcze oddać oraczowi i ziemi, która siewu czeka. IV Po same łokcie roboty miała sierotka, zanim jako tako chatę Skrobkową oprzątnęła. Zaglądała też raz po raz i do ogródka. Opuszczenie tam było takie, że Marysię za serce targało. „Gdyby tak trochę konopi! – myślała.– Dopieroż by była uciecha: sprzątnąć, osuszyć, wymiędlić, a w późne zimowe wieczory prząść nitki złociste!” Matka przy takiej robocie siadywała i śliczne pieśni śpiewała... „A gdyby ze dwa zagonki kapusty! Ziemia czarna, rodzajna, główki kapusty byłyby wielkie jak dynie”. I zamyślała się Marysia sierotka, jak by z wiosną do tego ogródka ręce przyłożyć. „Na wiosnę – myśli – tu jużci trzeba w tym ogródku zacząć się grzebać. Ale czy to sama jedna dziewucha da temu rady?” Nagle klasnęła w ręce: – A Wojtuś, a Kubuś! Toć to robotniki gotowe!... Ale nie tylko ten biedny, pusty, zachwaszczony ogródek frasował Marysię. Coraz częściej napastowała ją tęsknota do owych gąsek, do owej górki ze złocistymi kwiatkami, do Gasia, który czasem na tej górce przylegał u jej nóg po słonecznej stronie, to znów zrywał się i gąski obiegał dokoła, poszczekując raźnie. Aż raz obrządziwszy się w chacie wyszła sierota na pobliskie błonie. Patrzy – w wysokich badylach mignęło jej coś z daleka, jakby czerwona spiczasta czapeczka. – Podziomek! – krzyknęła Marysia i porwała się biec do niego.. Kołatało jej serce, dziw, że nie roztłukło wychudłej piersi; a Marysia wciąż biegła. Kapturek ukazywał się coraz bliżej. Już, już wpadał w zarośla. Marysia ku zaroślom się rzuciła. Tak by rada Podziomka zobaczyć, popytać go... O co? Sama jeszcze nie wiedziała. Ale niech go tylko nagoni! I podziękować by mu za wszystko rada: za gąski, co żyją, za kątek w chacie Skrobkowej, za Wojtusia i Kubę, którzy jej jakoby bracia są... Więc pędziła co tchu za migającą coraz dalej czapeczką, tak prędko, jak jej gęsta łoza pozwalała. Nareszcie czapeczka znikła i nie pokazała się więcej. Stanęła tedy Marysia patrząc dokoła. Gdzie ona zaszła? Toć już niedaleko i zarośla się kończą... Jak łuna ognista przyświecała między nimi czerwoność zachodzącego słonka. A dalej las widać, las dobrze jej znajomy. Toż ona zabiegła aż na drugi koniec sąsiedniej wioski, Wólki Głodowej. Postąpiła jeszcze kilka kroków. Może chociaż swoje białe, swoje siodłate, swojego Gasia zobaczy. I oto ujrzała, skryta pośród gęstwiny, jak dokoła wypalonej od skwaru góreczki skubią gąski trawę spokojnie, koło nich biega wierny Gasio, a na pobliskim pszeniczysku to schyla się, to się podnosi dziewczynka, nowa pastuszka, i zrywa zapóźnione maczki, bławatki, kąkole, aby z nich uwić równiankę. Marysia zatrzymała się w zaroślach, poglądając na wszystko ciekawie. Tymczasem słonko zaszło, pastuszka spędziła gąski i przy pomocy Gasia poprowadziła je do domu. Poszczekiwał Gasio szczególniej na tę białą, która i przy Marysi zwykle opóźniała się za stadem; dopiero gęsiarka postraszyła ją gałązką i biała tuż koło gąsiora podreptała w pierwszym rzędzie. Znikło stadko za górką, a Marysia ciągle jeszcze stała w zaroślach. Myślała, że kiedy już nie z Podziomkiem, to przynajmniej z Gasiem, ze swymi gąskami witać się będzie – ot, poszło to wszystko i Marysia z nimi się nie witała! Po prostu zlękła się nowej gęsiarki. Taka nieśmiała dziewczynina! Ale teraz, kiedy nikogo nie ma, chyba że się odważy chociaż chwilkę posiedzieć na swojej dawnej góreczce. Rozgarnia chaszcze... co to? Na ziemi leży nieżywy chomik, a niedaleko nieżywy także Sadełko. Obaj mają poszarpane futra i głębokie sczerniałe już rany. Załamała ręce Marysia – i usta otworzyła z dziwu. Sadełko, jak Sadełko, ten zgrozą przejmował Marysię. Ale chomik! Czyżby to był jej chomik? Biegnie Marysia do jego norki, rozgarnia gęste badyle, stłoczone tu i ówdzie. Kłaczki sierści płowej chomika i rudej lisa poczepiały się ździebeł, na listkach jak korale wiszą zastygłej krwi krople, wejście do nory nieco rozgrzebane i pazurami zryte. Stanęła zadumana Marysia. – Biedny chomik! – rzecze. I pewno, że biedny. Dotrzymał mu groźnej obietnicy okrutny Sadełko i cały gniew srogi, iż gąski znów żywe, wywarł na ubogim zwierzątku. Ale i chomik też winien. Czemuż tak obojętnie patrzył na czającego się ku gąskom lisa? Czemuż nie ostrzegł pastuszki albo chociaż Gasia? Nie byłoby nieszczęścia tego z gąskami, a lis musiałby się wynieść, gdzie pieprz rośnie. A teraz leżysz, nieszczęsny chomiku, bez życia! Tak to, sam o siebie tylko dbając, zgubiłeś sam siebie! Patrzy Marysia, niedaleko, o parę kroków od nory trawa wygnieciona. Tu więc czaił się na chomika Sadełko, stąd skoczył na niego, tylko widać, że suchym badylem zaszeleścił i chomik się opatrzył, a ku swojej norce się cofnął. Ale i tam ścigał go rozbójnik Sadełko. Raz grzebnął łapą i już był w jamce. Więc wszczęła się walka zajadła. Ciął chomik Sadełka głęboko, śmiertelnie, ale wnet zaduszony i w krzaki zawleczony został. Rad by Sadełko ciągnąć go dalej, aż do swojej nory, ale i z niego uciekało życie. Biedny chomik! Jeżeli co pocieszyć go mogło w ostatniej godzinie żywota, to to, że w tym śmiertelnym boju z okrutnym zwierzem okazał niezwykłe męstwo. Jakoż skoczyć wprost do gardła takiemu Sadełce, nie pytając, co się stanie, to przecież bohaterstwo nie lada. Zginął sam, ale i wróg jego zginął także, choć o tyle większy i silniejszy. A tak, jeden drobny chomik, okupując śmiercią poprzednią obojętność swoją na sprawy ogólne, uwolnił całą okolicę od srogiego i przewrotnego zbrodniarza. Tymczasem Marysia patrząc na poszarpane futerko poległego chomika, na jego dawniej tak bystre, a dziś zagasłe oczki, na sterczące nieruchomo a groźnie wąsiki, którymi dawniej tak pociesznie ruszał uczuła taką litość i taką żałość w sercu, że spod spuszczonych rzęsów posypały jej się po zbladłej twarzyczce łzy bujne, srebrzyste. Przykucnęła, płacząc, na ziemi obok chomika i mówiła do niego słodkim głosem, tak jakby zwierzątko mogło ją słyszeć jeszcze: – Nie bój się, nie bój, mój biedaku! Nie zostawię ja ciebie tutaj przy tym szkaradnym lisie, przy tym przebrzydłym zbójniku! Wezmę ja cię ze sobą, niebożę! Zakopię ciebie w Skrobkowej zagrodzie, pod wielkim dębem, głęboko! Listeczkami dołek wyścielę... Listeczkami ślicznie cię nakryje... Będziesz sobie leżał cichuchno, pięknie... Nie zostawię cię tutaj, nie! Przynajmniej jednego przyjaciela z tych dawnych czasów będę miała blisko... I zaraz zaczęła szukać zielonych gałązek jedliny, nakryła nimi chomika i do fartuszka go wziąwszy, przysypanego żywiczną zielenią, ku chacie wracała z pośpiechem. Gdyby była przed odejściem choć raz rzuciła okiem na kępę rosnących nie opodal łopianów, ujrzałaby, jak ich wielkie, okrągłe liście chwieją się, choć nie było najmniejszego wiatru, i jak wśród liści coś czerwonego jakby płomyk miga. Jakoż, ledwie że skręciła na ścieżynę wiodącą do Skrobkowej zagrody, kiedy liście owe rozchyliły się z wolna; a znajomy nam ze sprawy Wiechetka Krasnoludek, Pietrzyk, ostrożnie spod nich wyszedłszy, zapytał cichym głosem: – Wzięła? A na to spośród badyli zakrywających chomikową norkę dał się słyszeć głos drugi, też cichy: – Wzięła! I równie ostrożnie, jak Pietrzyk z łopianów, wyszedł z badyli Podziomek trzymając palec na ustach. Ale Pietrzyk, jako z natury bardzo żywy i pohamować się nie umiejący, zaczął skakać wołając radośnie: – A to nam się udało! A to się udało! – Cicho, wariacie jakiś! – syknął Podziomek, chwytając go za rękę. – Taki wrzask czynisz, jakbyś tu sam był! Usłyszy cię jeszcze... – I... skąd?... Świerszcze pod wieczór tak grają, że wszystko het precz zagłuszą! Ale powiedz sam. Udało się! Hę? – Co się nie miało udać! Taka poczciwa dusza, to i sama z siebie do litości skłonna. – Pewnie że! ... Miód nie dziewczyna! Z inną by nie poszło tak łatwo. – Aleś też o tym dębie i o tym pogrzebie tak głośno podszeptywał, żem aż struchlał, czy się nie obejrzy na łopiany! – Ja zawsze tak! Prosto z mostu! Co będzie, to będzie! No, i widzisz, że ani się spostrzegła. – Ależ mi – Podziomek na to – kolana ścierpły!T oć ja w tych badylach od rana już siedzę, a mrówki od chomika oganiam pręcikiem, żeby Marysia dotknąć go się nie bała. – A ja – Pietrzyk na to –myślałem, że nogi połamię, jakem przed nią leciał do Głodowej Wólki, żeby ją w to miejsce sprowadzić. Myślała nawet, że to ty, bom ze wszystkim tak kaptur na głowę nasadził i to fajczysko od Modraczka wziąłem, żeby cię lepiej udać! Uh! Jakem też wpadł w te łopiany, myślałem, że wrzasnę... Wyobraź sobie, pokrzywa w nich rosła. Żeby mi nie o króla jegomości szło, to bym nie pytając wyskoczył... Ale cóż! Naparł się król, żeby koniecznie i koniecznie to ziarno Skrobkowi przez sierotę przyszło... Niby to, że ją przytulił w swej chacie.. . – Poczciwe królisko! ... – No, to idźmy za nią... Ostrożnie tylko. – Wiesz co, Pietrzyk? Zzuj ty lepiej buty, bo ci strasznie skrzypią... – Ja,buty? Jeszcze co! Możesz sam boso lecieć, boś do tego pewno u owej baby przywyknął, gdzieś podrzutkiem był. Ale ja! Dworzanin rękodajny króla jegomości! Także koncept!... – Jak nie, to nie! No, idźmy! Tylko nie skrzyp! – Co mam skrzypieć!... Idźmy! I wziąwszy się za ręce, zaczęli milczkiem za sierotą iść: Pietrzyk unosząc się na palcach długich czerwonych butów, które istotnie skrzypiały jak wóz nie nasmarowany, a Podziomek kłapiąc ogromnymi pantoflami, które mu co chwila z nóg spadały. V Tymczasem księżyc wybłysnął na niebie i ślicznym, srebrnym światłem rozjaśnił drożynę. Drożyną szła Marysia, aż biała w miesięcznym świetle, wznosząc główkę ku niebu, a chudymi rączynami mocno ściskając końce fartuszka, z którego sterczały gałązki jodłowe, nakrywające biednego chomika. Szła spiesznie, bo to i owo trzeba było jeszcze obrządzić w chacie przed nocą, a idąc rozmyślała, czy mówić o chomiku Wojtusiowi i Kubie, czy nie mówić? Lecz gdy się tak wahała w sobie, coś jakby zaszeptało tuż przy niej: – Nie, nie! Chłopcom mówić nie trzeba! Jeszcze by wygrzebali chomika! Dobre chłopaki, prawda, ale ich zawsze do figlów ciągnie. Lepiej nie mówić, nie! Marysi zdawało się, że to jej myśli tak szepcą, przyśpieszyła tedy kroku, nie widząc nawet, że obok jej cienia, odbitego księżycowym światłem na drożynie, porusza się malutki cień jakiś. Był to Pietrzyk, któremu niezmiernie chodziło o to, aby Marysia sama pochowała swego chomika ,i który skoczył podszepnąć jej to postanowienie, po czym w dwóch ogromnych susach przy Podziomku stanął. –Cóż ty dziś dokazujesz!–zawołał z cicha Podziomek, gdy mu Pietrzyk w tym skoku kaptur z głowy zrzucił. A Pietrzyk: – Ach!T akim rad! Takim rad, że się król ucieszy; żeby nie to, że za dziewczyną muszę, to bym ci tu kozły śmigał do białego rana! – A to po co? – Jak to: po co! To nie wiesz, że jak Krasnoludki po księżycu kozły śmigają, to się baby kłócą? – No i cóż z tego?? –A nic. Niech się kłócą! Sobota jutro, masło robią baby, a jak baba zła, to najprędzej masło ubije w maślnicy. Zobaczysz, jaka maślanka będzie tłusta! – Tobie zawsze głupstwa w głowie!! – Głupstwa? Zastanów ty się, co mówisz. Maślanka tłusta to głupstwo?... Ale Podziomek rękę mu na ramieniu położył. – Słuchaj, Pietrzyk! – rzekł. – Trzeba nam kroku przyspieszyć, bo już widać Skrobkową chatę. Naszykowałeś ty tam jaką motykę pod dębem? – Co nie miałem naszykować? Stała za drzwiami w sieni... – To i dobrze! Patrz, prosto pod dąb idzie... Poczciwości dziewczynina! Jakoż Marysia istotnie prosto pod dąb szła, który pełen był szumów cichych i łaskawych, jakby właśnie słowa szeptał jakie. Przyszedłszy, obejrzała się dziewczyna za patykiem jakim, żeby rozgrzebać ziemię na mogiłkę dla chomika swego, gdy wtem spostrzegła motykę Skrobkową o pień dębu wspartą. – Dziękaż Bogu! – szepnęła. – Tatuńcio zabaczyli motyki... Będzie czym godny dołek wybrać! I zaraz zaczęła kopać złożywszy chomika na trawie. Uderzyła raz motyką, uderzyła drugi, dziwując się w sobie, że jej ta robota tak lekko idzie. Motyka jak piórko, a ziemia tak pulchna, jakby dopiero co usypana. – Okrutniem zmocniała na Skrobkowym chlebie! – szepnęła z uśmiechem.–Ani pół, gdzie... ani ćwierć tej mocy nie było we mnie, kiedym gęsie pasła. Pomyślała i westchnęła z cicha: – Hej, hej!... Czym ja się też, sierota, za chleb ten wywdzięczę?... Bóg chyba zapłaci za mnie. Domawiała tych słów właśnie, kiedy jej motyka przez cienką ziemi warstewkę do głębokiej jamy wpadła. Ledwie że ją utrzymała dziewczynina w ręku. – Laboga! – rzekła. – To ci te korzenie dębowe takie sobie miejsce robią, żeby gdzie pod ziemią iść miały! A niech tam! Będzie tu i nagrobek mego chomika. A wtem przez gałęzie dębu promień księżyca padł i uczyniło się pod dębem jasno. Skoczyła Marysia po gałązki i zapuściwszy z nimi rączynę w ziemię, poczuła nagle coś sypkiego w ręku. Wyciągnie garstkę, spojrzy – pszenica jak złoto! Zapuści rękę raz jeszcze – ziarna kupa! Jak w spichrzu u tęgiego chłopa, taka kupa! Gdzie posunie ręką, wszędzie ziarno, ziarno... A księżyc coraz jaśniejszy, a świat coraz bielszy, a taka światłość bije od ziarna, właśnie jak od skarbu, o którym bajki mówią, a dąb szumi lekuchno, cichuchno, łaskawie... ...Odpłaci Bóg za ciebie, sieroto, odpłaci! – Laboga! Laboga! – powtarza Marysia zdumiona, aż porwie się z nagłym krzykiem i do chaty bieży. Wpadła, stanęła u progu, serce się jej jak ptak tłucze. – Gospodarzu!... Tatuńciu! — mówi zdyszanym głosem, a łzy radości z oczu jej się jako perły sypią Siedział Skrobek na zydlu przed kominem,z głową zwieszoną w trosce, wszczepiwszy sękate palce w zwichrzoną czuprynę. Tak był zafrasowany, czym pólko obsieje, że i nie słyszał nawet, jak drzwi skrzypnęły, a Marysia wbiegła. – Tatuńciu!! – powtórzyła Marysia ciągnąc go za rękaw. – Pszenica je! Spojrzał na nią błędnym wzrokiem, nie rozumiejąc, co mówi. Zdawało mu się, że to sen, że to oman taki. Ale sierota nie ustępowała. – Pszenica je, tatuńciu! Dużo pszenicy!... Skrobek wytrzeszczył oczy; sine żyły nabiegły mu na czole. – Co ty gadasz? Co ty, dziewucha, gadasz? – zawołał chwyciwszy ją za ramię. – A co by?... – powtórzyła Marysia, której pod Skrobkową ręką aż świeczki w oczach stanęły. – Gadam oto, tatuńciu, co pszenica na siew je! Porwał się Skrobek z zydla i za czapkę chwycił. – Co?... Gdzie... Gdzie pszenica na siew? Ręce mu się trzęsły, nogi drżały pod nim, a głos tak mu się w gardle wparł, że ledwo chłop ubogi mógł przemówić z onej wielkiej radości. Jezu miłosierny! Gdzie? Gdzie?... – A haj, pod dębem!... Pod samiuśkim naszym dębem – wesoło zawołała Marysia. – Bierzcie płachtę, tatuńciu, albo worek, bo tego setna kupa je! – Panie Jezu! Panie Jezu! – powtarzał Skrobek szukając worka na zapiecku.– Kupa, powiadasz?... A niechże ci Bóg błogosławi, sieroto! A toś mi radość przyniosła, jakoby własna... rodzona... Marysia już była przy drzwiach. – A pójdźma prędzej, bo tam miesiączek tak świeci... tak świeci... O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi92